Timbermaw Hold
''Timbermaw Hold refers to two things in World of Warcraft, both of which involve the Timbermaw Furbolg:'' * Timbermaw Hold, a series of underground tunnels and living quarters that links Felwood, Moonglade, Winterspring, Hyjal, and Azshara . (The tunnels to Hyjal and Azshara are not available in game) * Timbermaw Hold, a faction with which players can gain reputation __TOC__ Timbermaw Hold thumb|The Timbermaw Tunnel thumb|left|Timbermaw Hold entrance in Felwood The tunnel that connects Felwood with Moonglade and Winterspring is also part of the "Timbermaw Hold." It is inhabited by Timbermaw Furbolg. Only if someone proves themselves by driving back the corrupted Deadwood and Winterfall tribes, may they one day consider them as an ally. And only such allies are allowed to pass through the tunnel. The tunnels also branch to Hyjal and Azshara as well, but they aren't available to everyone. This tunnel which starts in Felwood is the only way for a player to initially get to Winterspring if they have never been there before (there exist two other ways to get to Moonglade; the Druids learn to teleport there early on, and for the other one, see the Moonglade article). In order to traverse the tunnel, you must either fight through, stealth or run through, or gain at least "Unfriendly" reputation with the Timbermaw Hold faction so they won't attack you. The last option is definitely the smartest, as the Timbermaw Hold faction also offers rewards as you gain standing with them. Another section of Timbermaw Hold is found in the north-eastern mountain-side at the zone of Azshara (Kalimdor). The Hold is a stone structure built within the mountain, similar to Ironforge. The architecture of the human-built Greymane Wall in Silverpine Forest and Thoradin's Wall in Arathi Highlands look similar to the exterior of the Timbermaw Hold. Some have speculated that the Hold may become a future instance. Others also speculated that the Timbermaw Furbolgs might have been the new race playable to the Alliance based on their past relationship with the night elves and their pursuit to cleanse their brothers from the corruption which currently affects them. It is unknown what adventurers may find within the walls of Timbermaw Hold if the gates are ever opened. Currently the entrance is filled in with dirt and guarded by Gatekeeper Rageroar, a Timbermaw Shaman furbolg, and two Timbermaw Den Watchers. The structure could have been formerly made by primitive humans. Nevertheless, based on lore, dwarves are the race that build structures within mountains. According to War of the Ancients: The Sundering, the Earthen joined the night elves in the War of the Ancients, fighting alongside with the Tauren and Furbolgs. Dwarves were revealed to be formerly from the Earthen race, created by the Titan Khaz'Goroth to dig the depths of the earth to rise and shape Mountains. The Timbermaw Hold could be the fortress of the Earthen that assisted the night elves during the War of the Ancients. After the Sundering, most Earthen hibernated within the halls of Uldum, Ulduar and Uldaman. The Timbermaw furbolgs of Azshara are the same faction as the Timbermaw in Felwood. History Centuries Ago, dragons abandoned the Timbermaw Hold when it was overrun by satyrs. Heroes waded the shallows and reclaimed the land. This ancient furbolg fortress is located near Felwood's eastern border. It is a vast and rambling place, rumored to run deep into the slopes of Mount Hyjal. No one knows for sure how big it is, since the furbolgs abandoned it in ages past. Undead and satyrs may now wander the shadowed corridors... Along with whatever cursed furbologs still roam the depths. Wise travelers would bypass the site entirely if it were not the only passage through to Winterspring and Hyjal Summmit. The Timbermaw Hold faction Timbermaw Hold is the name of the Timbermaw Furbolg faction. All players start off hostile to Timbermaw Hold (2500/3000 points). There are currently a scant handful of quests that improve this reputation. Most rep points must be earned by grinding. Building a high reputation with this faction allows access to a number of high-level recipes and other benefits. There are two Enchanting recipes sold by Meilosh here. +35 Agility to Two-Handed Weapon - Requires Friendly reputation with the hold +15 Agility to One-Handed Weapon - Requires Honorable reputation with the hold Category:Caves Category:Furbolg territories Category:Timbermaw Hold Category:Factions Category:Timbermaw Category:Moonglade Category:Winterspring Category:Warcraft III Maps